Infected
by buns1974
Summary: John the wolf has been infected! This is my first wolf story. Summary sucks but this story is rated ectremely M. Rated M for a reason. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING!**_

_**WARNING THIS STORY HAS EXTREME MATURE CONTENT THAT SOME MIGHT FIND OFFENSIVE. SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU WERE WARNED.**_

Since reading several of the wonderful werewolf stories and being a fan of the paranormal erotic tales I've always wanted to write one so I did. Just a warning to you though this is one of the strongest M fics that I've written. So if Hot, Erotic, and Spicy aren't your thing then this is definitely not the fic for you. This fic involves two adults who are married or in a relationship and are consenting adults. And as always please review it just encourages me to continue with even more John and Joss fics!

* * *

><p><em>Infected<em>

Sitting in the middle of the bed Joss tosses the book aside giving up any pretense of reading. She was worried about her mate…John. And she was worried about the pack as well with what's been going on lately. Someone had been infecting the wolves with some kind of drug that's turning them down right feral. A couple in their own pack had been infected and went on to nearly kill one of the wolves of the pack. It had taken several of the other stronger wolves to bring him down and get him under control but still the culprit responsible still remains elusive. But she knew when her mate did find the culprit, there probably won't be anything left for a burial.

Joss is snapped out of her musing by her mate who has thrown opened their bedroom door so hard that it bangs off the wall making her jump she's so startled. She looks up into the eyes of her mate but he's not all human at the moment; his wolf is at the surface… if the hair covering his body plus the extended claws clenched at his side was any indication. He looks feral with his naked body is covered in mud and grime. His eerie silver grey eyes follow her with an eerie intensity as he sniffs the air trying to sense what her reaction to his appearance is. Slamming the door shut leaning back he turns the lock; still maintaining eye contact. He waits and watches… her…his mate.

Taking a deep breath Joss begins to realize that John has been infected yet still seems to have a basic _human_ understanding and reasoning; he had the sense to lock the bedroom door effectively locking her in with him. Realizing that she needs to react quickly to a situation that could deteriorate she starts to rise out of bed slowly only be stopped as he growls menacingly at her. Holding out her hand she tries to reason with him.

"John, it's okay, I just want to come and check you out to make sure you're okay. Can you understand what I'm saying? Just nod if you do." She waits for his response.

He tilts his head to the side then gives her the nod she's waiting on but still he's standing body tensed, claws extended in front of the door.

Attempting to rise from the bed he once again growls menacingly at her. Swallowing hard she realizes that he wants her to stay put. She watches him waiting to see what he does next.

He stalks towards the bed as if he's spotted his prey and is getting ready to attack. Sniffing the air once again he's trying to sense what she's feeling. He senses her wariness and slight fear of him but continues towards her.

Backing up slowly so she doesn't attract his attention to what she was trying to do when suddenly he leaps and lands on top of her. The wind is knocked out of her and in those few seconds he has her hands pinned on either side of her head and starts ripping her clothes off. Growling he uses one hand to pin both of her hands over her head. She bucks trying to unseat him but that only seems to excite him if the hardening of his cock was any indication.

"Mine!" He growls out and leans down sniffing her neck and bites down hard. She screams. He growls.

"John what the fuck, that shit hurt and I'm going to kick your fucking ass; infection or no infection." Lifting her hips she tries to buck him off once again but that seems to excite both man and wolf even further.

Deciding to take a different tactic she leans up and purrs which causes him to growl. She discovered he liked it when she purrs for him which might be some kinky wolf thing but whatever works. Purring she licks his ear and whispers. "John, let go of my hands so we can play. I can't play if you don't let me go." Turning her head into his neck she bites down hard tasting blood but he lets her go and throws back his head and howls.

With her hands freed, she grabs his face and looks into his eyes noticing his dilated pupils. Shit he was drugged with whatever the sick fuck was using to drugs the wolves. "John what happened? Can you tell me who did this to you?" She hopes he's not so far gone that he can't communicate with her.

Shaking his hands off he starts the sniffing once again, running his nose over her breast he turns and takes her nipple into his mouth sucking hard. "John." She moans because her nipples have always been rather sensitive and he knows this- even in his drugged induced state.

Grabbing a fist full of his hair to try and dislodge him from her breast proves to be futile as he whips his head up growling at warning at her. "Mine!" He then proceeds to suck, bite, and lick the other nipple. Damn she really needs to get up so she can get some help in finding out what happened to him… but she can't seem to concentrate since her mate seems intent on fucking her.

She's snapped out of her musings as he flips her over bringing her to rest on her hands and knees. He quickly mounts her and thrusts his cock into her heat.

She screams both in pleasure and pain. Pain; because in his half human- half wolf form his cock is thicker and longer than normal but even in human form his cock is still pretty impressive. Pressing his hands between her shoulder blades he forces her shoulders to the bed causing her to essentially be face down with her ass in the air. He's wild, feral, and so out of control that it's turning her on. She's never seen her mate this way and it's having a surprising effect on her.

The only sounds heard in the room are those of flesh hitting flesh, his growls, her moans, and the bed hitting the wall due to his thrusting. He's thrusting so hard into her heat but she's never been more turned on. Both her mate and the wolf are out of control and she loves it.

She's once again snapped out of her lust filled haze as he takes his finger and slides it down her ass and begins to stroke her entrance. She stiffens because she doesn't know what his next move will be but she doesn't have to wait long. Still thrusting his hard cock into her heat he takes his finger and slowly starts piercing her ass. Getting nervous she tries to rise up but finds herself immediately retrained as he presses a hand between her shoulder blades again as he continues thrusting his cock and his finger inside her. She struggles harder to get up but he's relentless and fucks her even harder. Moaning in pleasure and pain because at this point she's too turned on to tell which; it becomes too much for her to take and she can feel the beginnings of an orgasm.

"Oh God John." She moans and screams into the bed. He now has two fingers penetrating her ass as his cock slams into her relentlessly. She grips the sheets on the bed trying to brace herself or hold onto something when what can only be described as a category five orgasm rips through her. As she collapses onto the bed, John is still fucking her and right before she passes out she thinks he's trying to fuck her to death…but God, what a way to go.

Slowly opening her eyes in what could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours later she turns her head to the left to find him watching her with eyes that are still dilated. Sliding her eyes down his body her eyes come to rest on his still impressively hard cock. God help her but her stomach clenches in desire and lust. Snapping his head up her mate sniffs the air and can smell her lust. He reaches for her but she brings him to a halt by throwing up her hand at his chest. "No!"

He growls low and dangerously showing his canines but she's not scared. Oh no, not her, the growls and canines just fuels her desire more. She's starting to think her mate has somehow infected her. Taking a different tactic with her mate she says. "John I'm really sore and you're really dirty so let go take a hot bath together."

He relaxes somewhat but is eyeing her wearily as she slowly rises from the bed and heads towards the bathroom but stops short to turn around only to scream as her mate was behind her. He never even made a sound as he left the bed to follow her. Holding her hand to her chest she shoves him hard barely moving him and yells. "Don't scare me like that again."

The wolf growls and she just glares challenging him to do something. He throws back his head howling in rage and anger and starts stalking towards her. She needs to get this under control quick, so she bares her neck in a sign of submission and leaning down he sniffs, her seemingly appeased. She turns and wraps her arms around his neck sniffing, purring in his ear, and lightly bites down on his neck.

"John, please baby let me bathe you. Let me take care of my mate."

He relaxes enough that she eases out of his arms and quickly goes into the bathroom to get the bath prepared. As she's bending over the tub adding bath salts and other items her mate walks up grabbing her hips and tries to once again mount her but turning quickly she stops him with a hand to the chest. Growling, he jerks her to him but she once again starts purring and sniffing his neck calming down.

"Come on John, let's get into the tub." Taking his hand they step in. She has him lean back against the tub with her straddling his lap so she can wash the dirt and grime from her mate. Reaching for the sponge she washes him thoroughly from head to toe. She smiles as he's the one purring now as she washes and scrubs his hair clean.

As she washes him his hands have been extremely busy as well. He starts washing her breasts but mainly he's been squeezing her nipples and at one time he leans in and starts sucking but she quickly pulls away which brings on more growling. Suddenly he flips them and she's the one leaning against the tub. "John what are you doing?" He takes the sponge and soaps it and starts bathing her beginning with her breasts, her arms and hands, and then he takes the sponge and slides it down her stomach between her legs.

She tries to grab his hand but he snaps out a growl so she stops and lets him have his way. Her legs fall open for him. He rubs the sponge between her legs back and forth, from side to side, and back again repeating the motion over and over. Leaning back she moans as once again he takes control of her body. It must be the wolf/mate thing; it's the only explanation she can think of. He stops suddenly, which snaps her out of her lust filled haze. Her eyes fly open as John lifts her quickly taking them both out of the tub and back towards the bedroom.

Dumping her onto the bed she bounces and he pounces on her. Sniffing his way towards the apex of her thighs he spreads her legs and looking up with the silver grey wolf eyes he licks her clit. He repeats this action over and over causing her to raise her hips trying to get closer to his tongue. She moans in desire and wonders if he really does plan on fucking her to death tonight but at this point she doesn't care.

She seriously begins to wonder if her mate has infected her with whatever drug he was given. Head thrown back, legs splayed open she almost bucks him off in her desire for more. Finally he closes his mouth over her stiffened clit and sucks hard causing her to once again buck in pleasure and pain. Just as she feels the beginnings of yet another orgasm he stops. Her eyes fly open staring at him wondering what he had planned for her next.

She doesn't wait long as he flips her over once again onto her hands and knees but this time he doesn't force her shoulders to the bed. Without any warning, he thrusts his rock hard cock into her heat making her moan as he starts fucking her. He then withdraws from her and as she tries to turn back to see what he's up to next he subdues her making her keep her head facing forward.

Her eyes widen as she feels his fingers once again penetrate her ass and moaning she leans down on her arms and lets him have his way. Her ecstasy quickly becomes fear as he replaces his fingers with his cock. She trembles in fear and God help her desire. He sniffs the air sensing her need, her fear, but especially her lust.

Guiding his hard cock into her ass, slowly stretching her, he stops as she tenses up and reaching back to push him away only to have him subdue her and push in another two inches of his cock. She moans in pain or pleasure because at this point she can't tell which is which.

'Damn' was all she could think because it was heaven and hell wrapped in one gigantic lust filled desire that her mate has brought to the surface. It's also too fucking much for her to take. Even as she thinks this he's still sinking even more of his cock into her ass until he's in all the way to the hilt. Head thrown back she moans as he pulls out slowly only to thrust his cock back in. He does this over and over until she starts sliding back onto his cock moaning in pleasure.

Sensing her need her mate picks up the pace and starts to increase his speed. They're both wild and so out of control but loving it. He leans over her and slips his right hand between her thighs flicking and rubbing her clit. He's relentless with her as his cock fucks her ass hard and his hands stroke her clit bringing her to the edge of an orgasm. She's overloaded! She's overwhelmed! Every nerve in her body is tingling. She feels like a live wire that's shooting sparks all over the place. Like a string that's been pulled so tight that the slightest touch could cause it to snap. And with yet another flick across her clit she does just that.

Rubbing her clit he squeezes hard while thrusting his cock hard and she screams because the pleasure is too much. Her orgasm is so intense, nearly causing her to collapse if not for his arm wrapped around her hips holding her up. But he's not finished with her just yet and still as relentless in his fucking since they started he continues to rub her clit and fuck her until she begins to feel the beginnings of yet another orgasm soon after the last. She screams and does collapse onto the bed and hears him roar and growl out as an orgasm hits him just as hard as it did her. Once again she passes out with him still thrusting inside of her.

Waking up this time she knows hours have passed because she feels rested. Stretching she winces as her muscles protest the fucking her mate gave her. Turning her head she watches as her mate lays next to her, finally asleep. No longer the wild man, that he was only a few short hours ago, but the peaceful Alpha. Leaning down she kisses him only to stop short as someone bangs on her bedroom door.

She rises out of bed, once again wincing. Grabbing a robe, she races over and unlocks the door then throwing it open to see none other than Finch and two other men from the pack. "What the hell are you doing knocking on our bedroom door at this time of morning? It wouldn't have anything to do with that fact that your Alpha was drugged now would it?" Crossing her arms she gives them her most intimidating stare; which down at the station had caused quite a few men to piss their pants.

Finch is the brave wolf to step up and answer her questions. "Sorry Josselyn but last night after we realized that he had been infected we searched everywhere we could think of but came up short. We thought that like all the other wolves that had been infected he would become feral and seek people to harm but never did we imagine he would seek out his mate." The other two wolves nodded their heads at Finch's assertion so Joss decides to let it go until her mate wakes up and handles it.

It's not Finch but Tomas who asks questions about John. "So is our Alpha alright or do we need to get a doctor up here?"

"He's fine. It would seem that the only affect the drug had on your alpha was turning him into a feral, hornier wolf than what he already was. So yes, to answer your question, your alpha is fine."

Tomas steps up to question her yet again. "We are just worried about our alpha and want to make sure he's okay." He says this as he tries to look around her to get a look at their Alpha but waits for her response; and boy does he get one.

Smirking and throwing Finch a wink, she says. "I told you that he's fine. I found the only remedy that that I could think of for a feral, horny, alpha male. Simply put gentlemen…I fucked his brains out and then I fucked him some more."

Finch's face reddens while the other two wolves merely smile and nod their heads. "So, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I'm going back to bed with my mate and we don't wish to be disturbed again. Is…that…clear?" After receiving nods from all three men she shuts the door on them and returns to her mate. She climbs in next to him snuggling at his side which awakens him.

Slowly opening his eyes he turns his head and winces at the pain.

"John, you okay? How do you feel? Do you remember anything?" She gets up to go and get him a drink of water and returns to help him sit up in bed.

"Joss, what happened? I don't remember much of anything. We were hunting a wolf that was infected and we had him cornered but then nothing." He's looking at her with a confused look on his face so she quickly responds.

"John you were targeted by whoever has been infecting the other wolves. The only difference between you and the other wolves was that you came home to your mate." She watches his reactions as he looks her over and stops at the bruise on her neck.

Reaching out he lightly touches her bite mark and she winces. As he tries to take his hand away she grabs hold of it. "John, look at me. I'm perfectly fine. You didn't hurt me at all. And besides, drugged, infected, or whatever the case may have been, if you had hurt me you would have woken up with your balls in a sling."

Throwing back his head he laughs and then winces as his pounding head feels the pain of the drug and his laughter. Damn he thinks, he really had chosen well for a mate because Josselyn Carter-Reese was one hell of an Alpha Bitch!

She smiles and leans up to kiss him laying her head on his shoulder and feels him sigh. "John we can deal with that later, right now you need to rest so that later you can hunt down the bastards responsible for drugging you and the other wolves."

Taking her advice he slides down the bed bringing her to rest on his chest content to be with his mate. Tomorrow he would deal with whoever drugged him and they would pay; of that there was no doubt. Closing his eyes he hears the wolf purr in contentment as well and falls to sleep wrapped up in the arms of their mate.


	2. Chapter 2

John finds the man who infected him and the wolves and deals with him in his own unique way.

* * *

><p>It took him a while but finally he found the man, if you could call him that, who not only infected him but others in his pack as well. And when he thinks of what he could have done to Joss, his mate, while under the influence it fills him with a rage that scares the hell out of even him. Most wolves that were infected became feral and so uncontrollable that usually a fight ensued making it difficult for the survival of the infected.<p>

Unfortunately anyone - be it wolf or human, who happened upon them didn't stand a chance and the last thing he needed was for his kind to become hunted. This man planned this when he started infecting the wolves but he didn't plan on my interference or on my survival. And according to some of the doctors that took samples of my blood, the drug affected me differently somehow.

The doctors think because I'm Alpha that somehow instead of making me want to kill, the drug simply made me do what I want to on a regular basis…fuck…my…mate. Smiling, I think of her, my mate and what she told Finch and the other wolves - how she fucked my brains out. God, just thinking of her makes the wolf purr in contentment; we found the perfect mate for the both of us in every fucking way imaginable. Closing my eyes, I thank God for that every single day that I can look across a room, pick up the phone, or even lay cuddled at night with my mate and that she didn't get hurt. Growling I can feel the change happening and have to concentrate to control myself I'm so filled with a murderous rage the likes I've never felt before. Taking a deep breath my canines finally retreat, as well as my claws which are ready to tear the asshole to shreds and I don't have long to wait as we have found our man.

The phone rings and I know my time has finally come to seek my revenge. "Talk to me Finch!" I bark this out as I eagerly await the news I've been longing to hear for a few weeks now. "We have him John, right where you wanted him…at the scene of the crime…exactly where you were infected just as you asked."

"Good Finch. I want you to keep him there. I'm on my way and make sure that none of the other wolves harm him because this asshole is mine. Understood?" Hanging up, I didn't wait for a response knowing that no wolf in my pack would dare defy my wishes where this man…Elias, is concerned. Yes I finally have the name and picture of the bastard who infected me and the reason why.

It seems the dumb asshole wasn't actually after me but after my mate and decided to throw us off by first infecting a few of the wolves in the pack from the surrounding areas. He almost succeeded if it hadn't been for Finch, the computer geek who uncovered Elias's sinister plans for my mate. My mate is a homicide Detective who uncovered some of Elias's murder victims and connected them to him which put him in the spotlight. It seems Elias knew that an Alpha male, when infected, reacts differently than a normal wolf would. A regular wolf would become violent, almost feral with rage, while an Alpha for some unknown reason always chose to go looking for his mate.

So in this regard Elias thought I would go and seek out Joss; becoming uncontrollable with rage and violence and attack her, probably killing her. But what he didn't count on was me and my wolf's total devotion to our mate that not even some drug could counteract. No, the only affect the drug had was making me horny as hell and wanting to screw our mate to death. And I seriously doubt the "little deaths" she received that night was anything to complain about. Chuckling I think of what she said to me once I woke up that next morning and I thank God for her being my mate every day.

I can't help but to feel pride in her as a cop, as a mother, and especially as Alpha Bitch of the pack. Of course I know how pissed off she'll be once she finds out I kept this information from her but I'll deal with my pissed off mate later. Now it's time to deal with Elias.

Growling I finally let the change happen in the blink of an eye. I am now a pissed off wolf looking to avenge his pack - but especially his mate.

It's time to go hunting for this bastard but first I'm going to have a little fun with the asshole before ripping him a new one literally. Finch and some of the other wolves had this Elias cornered in the exact location that he had been cornered the night he was infected. It was a wooded area just North of the park which was very private and secluded; so no one would hear the bastard's screams. Running out of the house on four legs instead of two, he races through the night feeling invigorated for the upcoming hunt and make no mistake he would be hunting Elias down.

Coming to a halt at the edge of the park he lifts his head and howls; letting his pack know he'd arrived and to let the games begin. He receives an answering howl that lets him know the hunt has begun so he lifts his nose and sniffs the air and he can smell that rotten bastard…Elias.

Turning his ear back he can just make out Elias running and smell his fear so he runs towards him, circling him. When he gets just to the left of him he swiftly races through the trail hitting him from the left; knocking him off his feet and then he quickly disappears back in the trees and brush; blending in with the night. He plans on taking his time; teasing him with the hunt and making him scream as he dies for what he tried to do to him, his mate, and his pack.

Elias screams as he hits the ground hard and throwing his hands out to catch his fall he has broken his wrist. Sitting up holding his wrist, he gets to his knees and starts to stand but as soon as he's up on his feet he's once again knocked back to the ground. He moans as his broken wrist is jarred in his fall but quickly freezes as he hears growling and it quickly gets closer.

Looking up he comes face to face with the largest most vicious wolf he's ever seen and if he wasn't mistaken one that was out for blood…namely his. Backing up he stops as he hears movement behind him and turning he sees several wolves come out of the trees and out of the corner of his eye he sees several more. Turning in a circle he realizes that he's completely surrounded by growling vicious wolves and he sees nothing but death in their eyes. The wolf that knocked him down steps forward with growling canines showing; circling him almost tauntingly, waiting for him to make a move so he can pounce.

John circles around until he comes to stand in front of Elias and transforms into his human form still looking as vicious as his wolf form. "Hello Elias, I see you're not surprised by my transformation but you sure as hell were by being caught. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out that you were infecting me and my pack, trying to throw us off to the fact that you were after my **mate**?" The last word was screamed out in rage and anger as he stalks towards the man who dared to threaten his mate.

Elias throws up his good hand trying to plead his case which would get him know where. "Look, maybe we could work this out." But he's cut off, literally, as John wraps one hand around his throat and lifts him, tossing him in the air where he lands on his broken wrist and screams out in pain and agony.

Stalking up to him, John lifts his foot and brings it down onto his good wrist, breaking it, if the snapping of bones and his screams were any indication. His pack howls their approval in unison creating a synchronized menacing sound that would send shivers down anyone's spine. Letting his claws extend he lifts his hand and slices one side of Elias's face; relishing in his screams but especially the blood.

Getting himself back together he leans down grabbing Elias by the throat once again and says. "I'll tell you what, if you can make it out of the park alive then you can live but if you don't then you die." Watching this bastard, he knows he'll never honor that but it sure would be fun seeing him try.

He throws him to the ground relishing in his screams as he tries to stand only to scream again as John walks up behind him and stomps on his leg, breaking it. More screams. More relishing. Circling him again, John can't believe this coward tried to hurt his mate and take him on. Shaking his head, he can't believe that his hunt wasn't more satisfying but his _prey_ was weak and pathetic.

Usually as Alpha it would up to him to handle threats to his mate personally but since this coward fucked with not only him but his mate he decides to let them finish the job. Looking around he nods his head giving the okay for his pack to finish the job. "Make sure there is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing left of this asshole. Understood!"

The wolves howl in agreement to the command of their Alpha and quickly start moving in on their prey. As John backs away transforming back into the wolf; the last sounds he hears before he leaves is Elias's screams as his pack exacts their revenge.

Stopping he turns and throws back his head and howls at the moon as his pack does their worst; tearing him literally from limb to limb. Turning he races home to his mate; knowing she's going to be pissed when she finds out that he kept this information from her but that anger and passion usually leads to more interesting games between them.

* * *

><p>There is a third and final part coming up so please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third and final part of Infected enjoy and always please review!

* * *

><p>Walking into his bedroom the only thing saving him from having his head taken off by the lamp that had been launched his way was his quick reflexes and sharp sense of hearing. Turning ready to spring into action he stops shorts of launching an attack when he realizes it's his very own pissed off mate, Joss.<p>

"You son of a bitch!" She practically screams this out, she's so damn mad. She can't believe what she had to hear from one of the other pack members. They had been talking about how her mate had found the man responsible for infecting the wolves and that he had been trying to get to her and John didn't even bother to inform her of this! Oh no, he acted like she was a fucking child that needed to be protected. She had been protecting her and Taylor for years before she met his overprotective ass.

Growling out a warning to her; John slams and locks the door. He was really not in the mood to deal with his pissed off mate after just returning from hunting and killing Elias; he was still in a very violent mood. "Enough!" He growls out in anger but leave it to his stubborn ass mate to always push him past his limit. He's thinking this as he once again ducks another lamp that flies just a bit too close as she was standing at the end of their bed.

Launching himself at her he grabs the bookend that she had just picked up. Tossing it aside he grabs both of her hands in one of his and brings them behind her back but she still bucks and bites down on his neck hard; drawing blood. He and the wolf howl in pleasure and pain as he notices her handcuffs still attached to her hip. He quickly snags them and pushes her down towards the bench at the end of their bed and cuffs both her hands over her head to the iron bench.

"John, you'd better fucking let me out of these cuffs or I'll kick your ass!" She's yanking at the chains but it won't do her any good and she damn well knows it…which just pisses her off even more.

Watching his mate - spitting mad, hand cuffed to the bench, and still fighting him tooth and nail fills him with a need that only this woman, his mate can bring out in him. He and his wolf both feel the need to claim her as his once again; after her being targeted by Elias and his group of thugs. Giving her a smirk he slowly removes his clothes, thinking of a way to relieve some of the tension that killing that bastard Elias just didn't do.

She shoots him an incredulous look as he slowly but surely removes the last of his clothing to stand before her completely nude and extremely hard. Shaking her head no, she screams at him. "Don't you even think it, you son of a bitch, because I swear this time your balls really will be in a sling!" She's practically foaming at the mouth and both he and the wolf take this as a personal challenge.

Growling he lets his claws extend as he reaches down and proceeds to rip her clothes off leaving her completely nude as well. Dropping to his knees in front of the bench he dodges one of her legs as she kicks out at him; aiming for his head. He ducks in time and grabbing both legs; he spreads her thighs and leans down inhaling the unmistakable scent that's all Joss.

Moving up, he sits atop her, straddling her waist and fisting her hair as he practically growls out. "Get pissed off as much as you want but know this; you are mine. Mine to protect and mine to fuck!" His wolf growls in agreement as they both are chomping at the bit to claim her tonight.

God help her but she can't help but be turned on, as she usually is, when he and his wolf get all possessive and dominant. But she refuses to give in too soon and make it easy on him. Hell no, if he wants her, he and his wolf are going to damn well have to fight to have her. She bucks once again but is stilled as he yanks her head back growling out a warning but she refuses to give in.

Still fisting her hair he decides that she needs to be punished, for challenging him - her Alpha and mate, in the most delicious way possible. Standing with her still clenched in his hands, he spreads her thighs once again with his knees and growls at her glistening heat. She's so wet and he can't help but be turned on as he and his wolf purr knowing they're the ones responsible for her lust filled condition.

"Joss, you know the consequences of disobeying your mate don't you?" Leaning down as he raises her up to him, he whispers against her lips. "Exquisite punishment!" After saying this he takes his index and middle fingers licks them and then taps her clit hard wringing a surprising moan from her throat. He watches as the blood rushes to her clit and the tiny nub becomes hard. Licking the same two fingers once again he smacks her clit yet again and again. She cries out as the sting mixes in with pleasure and she can't believe she's getting turned on by him spanking her clit.

Smack! Smack! Smack! She moans as he growls, their combined lust growing but he wants her to come with him just smacking her clit. He continues his assault and she bucks up begging him for more, so he stops. She moans in frustration as she realizes he's playing with her. She shoots him an evil glare and yells. "Bastard!"

Smack! Smack! "Yessssss!" Joss screams out. This is exactly what she knew would happen which gets her one step closer to an orgasm but her mate knows what she's is up to. Shaking his head he says. "You won't come until I let you and not a moment before…understand?" He says as he pulls her head back further and slams his mouth on hers; kissing her hard as their tongues duel. Whipping his mouth off her he once again licks the two fingers and taps lightly on her clit not creating any friction only frustration. Standing up, he moves down to kneel between her thighs.

"John…please!" She's going crazy with the need to come but knows he won't let her until he's ready to let her…damn his stubborn ass.

He takes his tongue and licks her heat stopping just short of touching her clit. She bucks trying to dislodge him in her anger but underneath he can smell her lust as well. Holding her down he repeats the action with his tongue and letting his wolf out at the surface, just a little, lengthens and thickens his tongue as he twirls it inside her heat mimicking the act of sex.

She lifts and bucks - this time trying to get closer and not away as he knew she would because no matter how mad his mate get he knows how to turn her on…and she always returns the favor. So it's always a win - win situation and he's always in favor of those.

He continues to drive her wild with his thickened tongue to the point that she has her legs wrapped around his neck holding him prisoner but he still toys with her; not giving her what she wants. Grabbing her thighs he pries her legs from around his neck and reaching down towards her shredded jacket; he finds the keys to the handcuffs and releases her.

She lays splayed out in all her glory body glistening with sweat as her chest heaves and she eyes him wondering what his next move will be. Licking his first and middle fingers yet again he brings them down once again on her hard clit. Smack! Smack!

She arches her back and moans. She's so close she can feel the orgasm making its way down her spine and with another smack on her clit she falls over the edge. Smack! She screams in pleasure so intense her spine arches and her toes curl as only this man, her mate can reduce her to this….completely…utterly…spent.

Breathing hard, coming down from her intense orgasm, she can feel John watching and waiting so she opens her eyes watching as his silver grey eyes are filled with lust and need. He leans down picking her up and stands her on her feet next to the bench as he takes her place sitting on the bench. He lays back on the bench in all his naked glory and reaching down wraps his hand around his cock stroking himself as she watches and he waits.

She licks her lips and straddles the end of the bench, reaching up she shoves his hand out of the way and leans down and licks the head of his cock. She encloses his cock in her mouth and sucks hard and hums in pleasure at his taste and repeating this action again and again.

He bucks his hips nearly knocking her over as she digs her nails into his thighs as she swallows him whole. He growls out in pleasure and then throws his head back and howls at the moon as his mate has her way with him. Grabbing a fist full of her hair he tries to dislodge her but his mate is relentless as she locks onto his cock and sucks just a tad harder. He thrusts up into her mouth making her moan and him growl as the pleasure becomes too much.

Giving his cock one last lick, she scoots up the bench over her mate and slowly lowers herself onto his hard cock. He grabs her hips and thrusts up as she slams down onto him. They both moan as she rides him like a wild stallion and he loves every minute of it if his howls were any indication. She continues to slam down on his cock hard moaning in pleasure and leans down to bite his nipple hard and then sucks to soothe the sting.

John decided to get into the action and play as well and as she slams down on his cock he takes his thumb and rubs up and down her clit as rides him. Throwing her head back she moans his name but continues her ride. "John!"

Grabbing her neck he brings her closer and latches onto one of her nipples. He bites and licks it as his thumb strokes her clit while she slams down on his cock. "John…please…oh…God…please…so…good…too…much!" Closing her eyes she screams as she feels the beginnings of another orgasm. But her eyes fly open as John sits up suddenly lifting her legs under each arm and laying her against the bench, bends her legs towards her chest and thrusts hard into her heat.

Moaning, it's her turn to throw her head back and howl as this new position lets him go deeper into her heat and he's relentless. He thrusts harder growling as he slams into her again and again and he can feel his own orgasm trekking up his spine. Licking his thumb he scrapes it down her clit and she cries out in pleasure. As her orgasm slams into her she tightens her heat on his cock which triggers his own.

"Joss! Fuck…so…good…baby…so…fucking…good!" He continues to thrust into her over and over. They're both thrusting, grinding, and grunting as the last waves of their orgasms leave them totally spent and trying to catch their breaths. After finally getting their breathing together John stands wrapping his arm around Joss and walks them towards their bed where he lowers her gently down and climbs in behind; spooning her as he wraps her in his arms.

"So are you going to _finally_ tell me why I had to hear from one of the other wolves that you not only found the man responsible for the drugging, but that this was apparently a set up to get to me?" She turns over and looks up at him watching and waiting for him to answer her question because she's still pissed even after two mind blowing orgasms.

Sighing, he knows he could simply tell her it was his prerogative to protect her but that would only lead to more fighting and he doesn't want to fight with her on this issue. When he thinks about what could have happened when he was infected he feels both thankful that Elias's plan failed and a rage that the bastard would dare try and hurt his mate.

Cupping her face he places his forehead against hers kissing her softly before responding. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Elias and if a similar situation came up I would do things exactly the same." Laying a hand on her lips stopping her retort he continues.

"My number one job is to protect you and Taylor, then the pack, and I will do this with a viciousness that could rival anything in this world. It's engrained in my DNA as an alpha wolf to be protective of my mate and cub, so it can't really be helped and I for one wouldn't have it any other way. If that means leaving you out of the loop - then so be it because I will not lose you, and yes I know you can take care of yourself but now that's my job. And it's one that I relish because before you and Taylor there was just me and, of course the pack, but you both entered my life and filled the darkness with so much light. A light that I refuse to let be turned out by some bastard like Elias or anyone else who would try and take you away from me."

She watches him as he said the words and her anger melts as only this man can take her from extreme levels of anger and turn them to passion, and love. Loving this overbearing, kickass wolf that just so happens to also be an alpha male wasn't easy but she'd be damned if it wasn't worth it.

"Well, just like being overprotective is ingrained in your DNA being a stubborn, kickass, independent woman who will not sit quietly on the sidelines and let the "_man_" pat me on the head and treat me like a fucking child is ingrained in mine. I am your equal in every way John; so what that means is if something happens that affects us as a family and a pack then you'd damn well better keep me in the loop. Or your balls really will be in a sling…permanently."

She says this so fiercely that both he and the wolf purr in delight at the fierceness of their mate. Leaning down he nuzzles her neck purring in contentment as he settles down with Joss, who was his equal in every way imaginable. Raising his head, he shoots her his trademark smirk and says. "You're right, you are my equal in every way but that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to protect you no matter how pissed you get. So, I guess we'll end up like we did today with you screaming my name and begging for more." He winks, and flashes her a grin, which he knew was bound to piss her off but a pissed off Joss was just so sexy and irresistible.

Narrowing her eyes at him she leans down and bites him hard but it only turns him on…the bastard. "You're an ass, you know, even if it is a nice ass." She says this with a smirk of her own.

Throwing back his head, he laughs then howls as he settles down for the night he'll spend wrapped in the arms of his equal…his…mate…Joss.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy and I've started working on a new 'series' called NEED!<p> 


End file.
